With my dying breath
by XxAlikaxX
Summary: A tall figure sat on the ledge of the balcony. With a sigh it moved a hand through its hair. "Yuki…" He mumbled and drank in the females sweet but faint sent. "you will become mine…" He said with a chuckle as a smirk grew across his face. R&R YukXKanXYuXZ


::A/N::. Please R&R and feel free to give me suggestions. I wrote this forever ago (when the series didn't make me mad) and randomly found it. so I fixed it up some and here it is! I do not own Vampire Knight.

HELPFUL STUFF.

"talking"

'thoughts or sarcastic remarks/notes'

(notes in the story, etc)

::A/N's::

/Flash backs/

~The night was cold and the wind blew softly over the paved walk ways that made up cross academy. The moon shone brightly in the clear black sky. Its soft silver rays gently fell on the moon dorm, casting a dark shadow on the woods. A tall figure sat on the ledge of the balcony near the top of the moon dorm. With a sigh it moved a hand through its hair. "Yuki…" He mumbled and drank in the females sweet but faint sent. "you will become mine…" He said with a chuckle as a smirk grew across his face.

Chapter One

~"WHAA!" a loud screech traveled across the school grounds of Cross academy. The heads of student turned and some stopped in their tracks, all trying to find where the sound was coming from. Its source was the headmasters bathroom. "Yuki!" A womans voice yelled as the door to the bathroom flew open. "My poor baby what's wrong?". The '_woman's_' voice really belonged to a very feminine, male headmaster

.

~The headmaster stood in the door way as a short and thin girl fell out of the shower, landing on her face. She hissed in pain as she scrambled to her feet while the headmaster ran over to her. "c-cold…" Yuki said in a whisper.

"cold? What is?...oh no!" The headmasters eyes went wide as he held Yuki close. "_DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT YUKI! IT LIES TO YOU!"_ He shook his baby girl fiercely back and forth as her head rattled. In tern she shook him back and forth.

"what's going on?" Said a dark voice as a slender male walked into the bathroom.

They both stopped shaking each other as Zero entered the room. "_ZERO!"_ Yuki screamed, quickly hiding behind the headmaster, for she was still obviously naked. A crimson blush spread across both their faces and Zero looked away. "I uhh…I should go…" Zero said in his dark voice before he turned and walked out of the room. The images of Yuki's breast flowing back into his mind. The headmaster turned to Yuki as she spoke.

~"umm…I'm fine really. The water was just cold…" Her voice was soft, no louder than a whisper. "_OH THANK HEAVENS_!" the headmaster yelled over dramatically as he held Yuki tightly again. They sat there for a couple of minuets in silence before Yuki said in a sort of shy way "…uhhh…can I get dressed now…?" She blinked twice and the headmaster let go of her quickly and stood up. "right then." He said in a mumble before smiling. "don't die on me just yet." he whispered before he ran off, leaving her naked on the bathroom floor.

~Yuki stood up and walked back to the bathtub. She placed her hand into the water and let it flow in between her fingers, sending a chill up her arm from the cold. She sat on the edge of the tub with her legs crossed. Her short brown hair was flat against her neck, barely covering the faded bite marks. She placed a pale hand over her neck and let her fingers grace the spot where the fangs pierced her skin. A shiver ran down her bare spine as she remembered that night…

/The blankets of the soft bed ruffled as a girl was pushed onto them. "Zero don't…" a light voice whispered. "I have to…" Zeros dark voice answered as he crawled on top of her. His hands held her wrist to the bed, pinning her so she couldn't stop him. The feeling of being trapped was unbearable but it felt good to her. Yuki couldn't help it. The moan she was holding back was released as Zeros lips graced her neck. He gently placed a longing kiss on her neck and her breathing quickened. "oh Zero…" she moaned and he kissed her again.

His tongue slipped out and he licked up to her mouth. She parted her lips and their tongues meet. They explored each others mouths with a hunger they've never felt before. His grip on her wrist tightened as their kisses grew more vicious. Lust filled inside him. _A lust for Yuki_. He tightened, then loosened his grip on her wrist, over and over again as they kissed. He broke his mouth away from hers and licked down her jaw line, slowly making his way down her neck. His teeth grew as she moaned and, without second thought, he sunk them in.

Yuki's eyes widened as a loud scream like moan tore from her lips. She called his name longingly as he drank in her blood. One of his hands let go of her wrist and moved under her shirt. He snaked it under her bra and grabbed hold of her left breast. Gently he rubbed it, causing the nipple to harden. Yuki's free hand dug into Zeros bare back and scratched at his skin, leaving dim pink lines where she touched.

Blood flowed gently down Yuki's neck and Zeros back. She clawed at him and pulled him closer as he bit deeper. Her screams of pleasure filled the air as he moaned into her skin. He released his teeth from her neck and kissed her lips, sharing her blood. letting her other hand go she slid it down to his belt line.

"Yuki…no…." he moaned in a way that clearly meant 'yes'. She smirked as they kissed again and she unzipped his pants. He moved a hand down and cut her panties with one of his long nails, lifting up her skirt as she pulled down his pants. With hunger and longing he pushed himself inside of her.

Yuki screamed loudly at the unfamiliar feeling. 'I always thought Kaname-sama would be my first' she thought as she bit into Zeros neck to stop the screams of pain. "hush Yuki…you don't want headmaster coming up do you?" Zero managed to moan out as he thrust himself in and out of her delicate body. She moaned and bit down on his neck, causing him to breath harder and move faster…/

~She closed her eyes and slipped back in the tub. The water was warmer now and she leaned back. 'why did I do that?' she thought to her self and let out a heavy sigh. 'poor Kaname-sama… I must have hurt him…lying to his face like that…we both know what I did…' Her thoughts made her feel like shit as she recalled what happened after her and Zero had a little 'fun'.

/Zero had left Yuki laying on her bed, wet and panting. The white sheets of the bed were stained with blood that dripped from her neck and lower areas. She slid off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom. Turning on the water she slipped in, ridding her body of his cum and forcing the caked blood away, trying to rid herself of Zeros scent. When she was done washing she dressed quickly and changed the sheets.

'Ill burn them later' she thought as she stuffed them into the closet. As she was fixing up the bed, there was a knock at the door.

"come in" she called and Kaname opened the door.

"hello Yuki" he said in a calm voice. Her heart skipped a beet and she froze with terror. "K-kaname-sama…" she said with a shaky voice and he walked over to her.

"is something wrong?" he asked her and she shook her head franticly, guilt spreading across her face. "I came to say-" he stopped talking as he sniffed the air, a curious expression on his beautiful face. "Is that…_Zero's _scent?...and…" his eyes went wide and he didn't finish his sentence. He looked at Yuki, sadness, betrayal and disbelief swam in his now wide eyes.

"Its not what it seems like!" she screamed, panic rising in her gut as he looked at her. That look in his eyes hurt her.

"Did you…and him…" Kaname started but couldn't find it in him to finish. Her hesitation and lack of making eye contact was more then enough evidence for him. With out a word he turned and headed off to the door.

"Kaname-sama!" Yuki yelled after him but he didn't stop. She ran to him and just before he walked out of the room she hugged him from behind. "I didn't do that…I would never do things to hurt you…please…don't be mad." She whispered, her grip on him tightening with desperation. After a long silence Kaname sighed.

"Yuki…I trust you…" He whispered finally and turned around, hugging her back and kissing her lips gently…/

~ "Yuki! Yuki dear! You've been in there for over an hour! Are you okay?" The headmaster called from behind the door and Yuki opened her eyes quickly. "sorry! Ill be out in a minuet." She yelled back and listened to the foot steps walk away and down the hall. Standing up, she closed the shower curtain and turned on the water. She covered her hair in soap before she rinsed it off. Turning the knob, she shut the water off and stepped out. Her reflection stared back at her, in a foggy, disorientated way.

"I'm so sorry Kaname..." she whispered to her reflection, folding her arms around her body, as if hugging her self could rid her of this shame.

Guilt poured from shame, and slowly it spread through her veins, like a thick, sticky poison. Tears bled from her eyes as her body shook, convulsing in little spasms that matched her silent sobs.

"so, so sorry..." Her nails dug into her arms causing her skin to tare, little pellets of blood rolled down her pale arms as she shook harder. Her hands scraped down her body, tarring at her exposed flesh, pulling at her thick hair, until finally she stopped. She could feel her heart in her head, its loud, fast beet filling her ears. She hardly noticed the man in the bathroom with her.

Arms slipped around her naked waste as lips brushed her ear. "its okay now Yuki...I'm here...its okay" Zero placed a light kiss on her neck, pulling her closer into his strong embrace where she collapsed into him in a series of violent tears.


End file.
